Omega, Alpha and Starlight
by Awesome-Booklover
Summary: (I used to be armyofchaoslovespercy) Percy is betrayed and forgotten because of his half brother so he runs away. Chaos finds Percy and he becomes apprentice and son of Chaos. Percy holds a grudge against the olympians and camp half blood.What happens when he has to go back to save their butts, AGAIN? No percabeth. Zoe x Percy ( DEBATING DISCONTINUATION )
1. Chapter 1: This Is The Life I Live Now

**Hello Percy Jackson fans and non fans. Please review,pm, and read. Flames and advice are welcomed. Disclaimer: I armyofchaoslovespercy does not own Percy Jackson or any related characters except Ryan Slush . Well now on with the story!**

**_Omega's_** POV  
Hello. I'm Omega, son and apprentice of Chaos.

I used to be Percy Jackson hero and savior of Olympus. But all of that changed because of my stupid half brother, Ryan Slush.

He ruined my old life on earth. He stole my friends, killed my parents, claimed my girlfriend right in front of me, got me banished from my own home, and made people forget all about their hero. Ryan Slush killed Percy Jackson. This is how it happened .

FLASHBACK

* * *

_**Percy's**_ POV

It was a regular day at Camp Half Blood then all of a sudden the conch horn blew 2 times. New camper!

I raced down the hill at full speed trying to get there before a monster or monsters tried to get him. Down the hill was a boy in torn clothes trying to fight off 8 hellhounds. Most half bloods come here chased by monsters.

Anyway, I charged into the fight. The boy stood back letting me do all the work. Then when I was on the last hellhound, he pushes me out the way,takes my sword and strikes. I however got smashed into a trunk of a tree.

To make matters worse the campers came down the exact time he killed the last hellhound. They started to shout at me. Some said I was lazy and cold blooded while others said why didn't I help the poor boy, he could have gotten killed.

My anger started to boil. Part of me was angry with them because they were paying me more attention than the _poor _boy, who by the way was wearing a proud smirk . The other part of me was sad because some of the people who knew me in the wars were looking at me with disgust, except Thalia and Nico.

I stood up and looked at the new camper. He had black messy hair and brownish-bluish eyes. I kept looking at his eyes, I had never seen anything like them. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I realized we were still on the hill and out of camp's reach if we wanted protection.

So I said "Um guys you know we are still out of camp's boundaries and monsters could attack at any time right? So I'll just take my sword and be off." With that I took my sword from the new guy and casually walked up to half blood hill to do my other activities.

_**At**_ **campfire**

The Apollo kids just finished their song about how ugly the titans are when all of a sudden Poseidon flashed in. We instantly bowed.

I thought he came to tell us about important information but then he said " Ryan Slush come here. " Ryan Slush was the new camper. He got up and walked over to my dad. Then Poseidon continued "All hail Ryan Slush son of Poseidon and earth quaker!"

'Cool' I thought in my head as I kneeled 'I have a brother'

'This will be fun.' Though I didn't know how wrong I was.

_**Line Break **_

_**Percy's Pov**_

All week was horrible. One by one Ryan turned all my friends against me by lying to them.

Thalia left to be with the hunters because Ryan lied to her about me stealing her bow and arrow, and Nico left because Ryan told him I said the children of Hades are stupid and don't deserve to have a cabin at camp and was he was now helping his dad maintain the sprits in the underworld. I tried to make Nico see sense by telling him I was the one who got Hades a cabin here but he didn't listen.

Annabeth were the only one who didn't hate me. Speaking of Annabeth I was looking for her.  
I wanted to thank her for being there for me . I went looking on the beach . When I got there I saw my _brother _kissing a blonde. 'Probably an Aphrodite girl' I thought.

I was about to walk away when I heard Ryan say ''Annabeth, did you dump my stupid brother yet?'' I froze.

''I will Ryan. I just don't know how to let him down easy.'' I couldn't believe my ears. I turned around and walked right up to them.

''Annabeth, why? I thought you were trust worthy, that you wouldn't stab me in the back. But I guess I was wrong.'' I said coldly. ''Percy I'' she started but I cut her off, '' No I don't want to hear it''

I turned to Ryan and took out riptide. Just as I was about to slash him, the olympians came.

"Perseus!" Poseidon yelled "What are you doing?! No son of mine would try to harm their own brother! I disown you and banish you from Camp Half Blood!LEAVE!" he bellowed.

"Perseus I thought you were different than other males. If Zoey could see you she would be ashamed!" Artemis shouted.

"You are banished from Olympus. I should've destroyed you the first time I saw you!" Zeus thundered.

"Percy you are no longer my friend, you are my enemy!" Hermes yelled.

"Charlie would be ashamed!" Hephaestus erupted.

"You are so stupid, eat more cereal !" Demeter commented.

" I should run you over with my Harley, punk." Ares growled.

"I should've sent Cerberus out to destroy you Jackson." Hades snarled.

"I knew you were not worthy of my daughters love." spat Athena.

To say the least I was heart broken, mad, and sad.

I turned and left camp, hoping to never go back.

I was heading for my mom's apartment hoping to tell her and Paul the news. When I arrived the apartment was burnt to the ground with greek letters on the sidewalk saying ''Ryan strikes". I then ran away not knowing where I was going with tears flowing down my cheeks.

_**Line Break**_

_**Percy's POV  
**_  
I was in an ally trying to fight off some empousi when a black vortex opened up and the monsters disappeared . I looked at the vortex to see someone come out.

I got in a fighting stance. The person who came out looked ancient. Their eyes were literally a milky way . They were wearing a white tuxedo and the parts of his body that you could see looked like space because they were black with stars.

"I'm Chaos creator of the universe."said the figure.

My jaw dropped. I bowed then took a kneeling position.

Chaos laughed "You don't have to bow Percy but I would like to ask you something." I replied with "and that is?'' "Well I was hoping you wanted to be my apprentice. I've seen you progress over the years and I was thinking this was a good time to ask." he replied gesturing to the ally I was in.

I thought for about a millisecond before saying "D_efinitely_! When do I get started?"

Chaos smiled and said "You'll start as soon as we get through the vortex and from now on your name is Omega." With that we both walked inside the vortex.

FLASHBACK END

* * *

_**Omega's POV**_

So now you know what happened. Chaos has a planet where people like me gather and live. It's called Planet Trust and nobody knows about it.

Chaos also has a army of people left to die or betrayed from all over the universe **and **they protect the universe. The army is like the hunters of Artemis. They are immortal and never get sick unless poisoned but can fall in battle.

30 years after I was taken in I became commander of the army. A week after I became commander Chaos asked me to be his son and I of course said yes. I got some extra powers and I have private lessons with Chaos to help me learn how to control them. It's been 759 years since I left earth.

This is how I live my life now.

* * *

**So how was it? Please keep in mind this was my first fan fiction !  
**

x Awesome-Booklover out


	2. Chapter 2: The News

**Hello loyal fans. Thank you so much BJStarlington for giving me a nice review. I really appreciate it. You were the first one for this story so far.**

_**Disclaimer: I armyofchaoslovespercy does not own Percy Jackson or any related characters except Ryan Slush.**_

**Now on without further ****a dew I give you chapter 2!**

_**Omega's POV**_

Right now I was doing my regular routine. The oh-so-wonderful routine was: Wake up to an alarm clock that sounded like a screeching chicken, brush teeth, wash face, do my hair so it looked wild but contained, get dressed in my usual black hoody with a black t-shirt that had a shooting star on the t-shirt. Then pull up my not-too-baggy-not-to-tight black pants with black and white Jordans. ***I do not own the shoe or the company that makes Jordans.* **

Any way after getting dressed I would heading towards the diner, it's where we eat our food. I ate blue pancakes with blue orange juice. The chefs here can make anything! After eating I went to my power training lesson in the arena. Chaos taught all my classes or lessons. Next I got 30 minutes of free time. After free time I have to train my swordsman ship skills with Chaos, next I eat dinner. We eat no lunch. Then I go to Chaos for my knowledge of the whole universe class . Next I go to my room to take a shower and put on my black P.J.'s with stars to sleep then repeat the routine.

Right now I'm eating dinner . I'm having pork chops and mashed potatoes with blue gravy. My drink is blue coke.

After dinner I went to the library. The library is where I go when I have these knowledge classes with Chaos.

Today I'm learning about planet Glarff.

When I was inside the library I vapor traveled to Chaos. Why not walk? Imagine the biggest library on earth, then imagine something 20 times bigger than that other library. That's how big Chaos' library is. Do you really think I want to try to find Chaos in a place this big?

Anyway as I was saying I vapor traveled to wherever Chaos was.

Vapor travel can only be done by a child or former child of the sea.

To vapor travel you, of course, need vapor, witch is everywhere and imagine where you want to go or if you know someones oura travel to them.

So I just imagined Chaos' oura and in 0.02 seconds I was right next to him.

Once I was seated Chaos said " Nice job Omega. Your vapor traveling is really improving. With a bit more training you might make 0.01 seconds." I smiled. I knew Chaos only wanted me to train more is because he wanted me to reach my full potential.

"Anyway" Chaos started, "I have a mission to assign you and you won't be happy about it"

''Ok" I said casually. Chaos always gives out missions to me and I have never once had an unsusecsful one.

''Omega you will have to go back to earth . Gaea and the titans have teamed up and are against the Olympians. You must go. This is and order."

To say I was mad would be the understatement of the century.I was furious!

I just can't BELIEVE he was FORCING me to go back to help those horrible people! !

I felt my eyes change see my eye color changes with my mood. When I act friendly and all Percy like my eye color is sea green. When I'm emotionless my eyes are blood red. When I'm emotional my eyes are robin-egg blue. When I'm embarrassed my eyes are light pink. When I'm serious my eyes are gold like Kronos' eyes. When I'm sad my eyes are white. When I'm mad my eyes are brownish black. When I'm furious but in control my eyes are black with red slits. When I'm deadly furious, well lets just say thats the last thing the suspect ever sees.

So when Chaos said I had to go back to that uking place ***When ever the story needs some colorful words that someone might think or say I will just take out the first letter of that word. I am against colorful words but I might have some here and there. Oh and also these * things will let you know that you are going to read an authors note. ok carry on reading***

my eyes turned black with red slits but that was an order so I can't argue.

"Fine" I said. "I'll go but don't expect me to be nice or respectful to anyone and if someone who I really hate ends up dead just know I gave them a fair warning." I finished with venom practically dripping from my voice.

"I wasn't expecting you to be nice or respectful." Chaos sighed. "But you should know the people whom left you are immortal. They are now camp leaders. This includes Ryan Slush. I am truly sorry but you have and need to go back. Try your best not to kill anybody. We need their trust but if you must I won't stop you. Just beware your choices may effect the future."

Now I was seething with anger that would make even Kronos cry for his mommy. But what Chaos said next made me calm down a little. "Omega you may bring two people with you."

"Alpha and Starlight" I said with no hesitation at all.

Alpha and Starlight are my best friends. Alpha and I spar and goof off together in our free time. Alpha was a demigod who died trying to redeem himself in the titan war. Alpha was the host of Kronos. Alpha was Luke Castellan. Yes Chaos can bring people back from the dead or even the void. Starlight was my soother and friend. She would always be the one to calm me down and she was so playful. Like a cute yet fierce puppy. Starlight was a hunter of Artemis. Starlight tried to take on her father Atlas. Starlight was non other than Zoe Nightshade. The used to be man hater. It took time but soon they all became great friends. Alpha is a co commander while Starlight lieutenant of Chaos' army.

"Very well." said Chaos "I will inform them. Now get moving son. Big day tomorrow and you need sleep. Good night Omega." with that Chaos flashed out. I left. I was mad but not furious any more. I was really tired. I vapor traveled to my room, finished the rest of my routine and let Morpheus take over.

**So what did you think? Review and favorite!**

** x Awesome-Booklover out**


	3. Chapter 3: Olympus part 1

**Hello fans! Sorry for taking so long on putting this chapter up. But now I have a 4 day weekend so huzah! Anyway I would like to thank **

**The HarbringerofDeath and Quiet Shadow6631 for letting me put their stories in my community. Also for author notes I will just put something like this :A/N up so you will know. You should know that I don't own Percy Jackson characters so I'm not doing disclaimers anymore. Here is chapter 3**

**_Omega P0V_**

'This is it' I thought as I ate breakfast. Today is the day we have to help those so called Olympians. Just thinking about them made me mad. My eyes were brownish black as I continued to eat my pancakes.

When I finished my food I walked over to Starlight, Chaos and Alpha. I found it surprising that they all finished breakfast before me, but I pushed that to the back of my head.

My eyes turned sea green because I was dealing with friends and father Chaos.

"Omega," Chaos started, "Starlight and Alpha."

" How come my name is always last?" complains a whining Alpha.

"Shut up and let Chaos talk Alpha." Starlight snapped.

"Anyway," continued Chaos, "I want you three to keep your hoods up until I say to reveal yourselves. I don't want trust issues but it's for the best.''

**(A/N: the hoods are enchanted so only the wearers could pull them down. You could not see anything above the nose. If you try you will only see complete darkness. The wearers of the hoods could see through them just fine. Starlight's hood is sliver, Alpha's is golden-blue, and Omega's is sea green and black with stars)** he finished. We all nodded.

'I wasn't going to reveal myself anyway. ' I thought. I was almost sure Alpha was thinking the same thing. Starlight was probably thinking the same because of what Artemis did to me.

**(A/N: For those of you who read this before I made this chapter I updated chapter 1 so every god or goddess did something except Hestia, Aphrodite, Hera, and Apollo. )**

"Oh and you can show your powers off if you want. " added Chaos.

"Awesome!" I said trying but failing to shed some light on the fact that we had to go back to that retched place of a camp.

"Now is everyone ready to go?" asked Alpha.

"Yes" Starlight and I said at the same time. I was almost sure I blushed. You see I might've had a crush on Starlight ever since she said not all males are bad. I guess when she died my heart was so broken it wanted to find someone else to love. Thats how I came about Anna, no, her.

"Then lets go" and with that Chaos transported us through a vortex and to the center of Olympus. Before he did we put our hoods up and my eyes turned gold.

_**Line Break**_

* * *

**_Poseidon's P0V_**

It was just a normal war meeting on Olympus. Everybody had to come. The new immortals were here also.

I was morning on the fact that I had abandoned my son Percy and picked Ryan over him. Now he was missing and has been missing for 759 years.

Suddenly, a vortex like thing opened up in the center of the throne room. Four figures walked out, three with hoods on.

Before anyone could say anything a figure in a white suit said "I am Chaos, creator of the universe, this is Omega,Starlight , and Alpha. We are here to offer our assistance in the battle against my daughter and the titans." Chaos said.

'WOW' was all I could think, just wow.

**So, how was chapter 3? Short compared to my other chappies ? Oh I don't know. Check out my other story called ''turned to demigods'' that i do plan on continuing . R,R&S=read review and suggest . Just put up new poll. Will be closing on April third.**

**x Awesome-Booklover out**


	4. A Please Read Very Important

**Hi guys! This is an authors note and it's really important. If you like reading this story please go to my poll and vote. It's about what I should do with it. Please don't review your choice. Please go to the poll and put your choice in there. Another thing I wanted to say. I will try to update every other week if you say I should keep writing . Sorry it would take so long it's just I need some more ideas and I wanted to go back and change somethings, again if you guys say I should. One more thing. Some people are saying I should get a Beta. How do I get a Beta. Answer that in the reviews please. Poll closes on May third or 3. **

**TRIVIA QUESTION:**

**Who is Sally Jackson related to. Who are her parents? ( I don't know the answer ;) )**

**Bye Bye**

**~ Awesome ~**


	5. Chapter 4: Olympus part 2

**Hello awesome fans. This is like a filler chappie. First I would like to thank MortalFantasy0002 for his constructive criticism. I want all you guys to check out his profile please. **

**I would also like to thank everyone who favorited my story: Angellx, Animortal28, Asinine Suffering, AwesomeAl, Catlyn-Cat987, DarkMonsta, Faeriecat12, Gabi Laura, Ismellpurple, Legacy Grace, LimitReached214, Percy Uzumaki, RAD092515, Raised by Youtubers, Son of Misery, The Falchon Warrior, Wolfman613, XxBanewolvesLiveAgainxX, angelusjmw, fanofmanyfriendofall, hellraiserphoenix, hting, legoinaries, nerdygirllex, oldminnie, percyjackson2001, rider-84, seagod998, xRinneandSharinx, xxionvoidxx  
**

**Now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed: Izzyfbaby101, ****MortalFantasy0002, ****hting, ****Raised by Youtubers, ****Guest, ****Wolfman613, ****wawa, ****Snarky-Teen, ****Slytherin of the Sea, ****XxBanewolvesLiveAgainxX **

**I would've put the followers but I have quite a few and most of them already favorited my story.**

**Ok now lets get on to the story!**

**_Omega's P0V_**

'This is so boring' I thought. I mean wouldn't you think listening to something you've heard before boring? Well anyway right now Chaos is telling them/ the olympians, our titles and why we've come.**  
**

"Omega? Dude I'm so bored. I wish we could just get this over with and leave." Alpha said in my mind. Oh did I mention all of Chaos' army can speak telopathlicly? No? Oh well.

I was just about to ask Chaos if we could explore CHB to see how much it's changed, but before I could say anything the great drama king just had to ask what our powers were.

Chaos replied with, " Zeus I will let them explain what their powers are but only if they want."

'Finally something interesting is going to happen.' I thought.

"I'll go first." Starlight said with her beautiful voice... What? Where did that come from?

I tuned back in when Starlight said, " I have the powers of all the gods. Minor and major. Faded or still alive."

Every one of the gods gasped. Like really loudly.

"Wow. You... that ... cool!"stuttered Apollo

I smiled to myself. Apollo was one of the people who didn't betray me when a lot of other people did.

"I'm next." Alpha said smiling wickedly and eyeing Hermes every now and then. "I have the powers of all the gods and titans. Minor and major. Faded or still alive."

The gods gasped...Again.

I similed to myself. _How does it feel to know someones stronger than you? Can the gods reconsider what tooth paste they use? Their breath is starting to smell from all the gasping. They are gods, shouldn't there by some decent toothpaste around here? _I thought.

I guess I was lost in my thoughts, because I looked around to find Chaos staring at me irritably. I guess it was my turn. The gods all stared at me as if I was something they wanted but knew they couldn't have.

"Well then... I guess it's my turn." I stated. They all looked at me expectantly.

"Well I have the power of all gods, primordials, Minor and major. Faded or still alive." I said calmly.

"WHAT?" and "AWESOME!" 's started right away. The WHAT? came from everybody except Chaos, Alpha, and Starlight. AWESOME came from Leo, Hermes, the Stolls and Apollo.

"How do you have such power?" asked Zeus.

"Well I am Chaos' apprentice. The goddess of wisdom should've told you that." I stated in a not so friendly tone. Athena was about to rise from her throne when Hestia wrapped fire around her waist.

"Athena stop acting childish, we have more important matters at hand." she stated with disapproval clear in her voice.

"Thank you m'lady." I said. "I didn't come here for a fight."

_No I just came here to help then leave you people, hopefully forever._

**Done! Please Review!**

**~Awesome~**


	6. See what cyber bullying does to people?

**s/10139578/4/Fear-150th-Hunger-Games **

That link I just posted is a link that should be remembered throughout life about how cyber bulling can change a person's feelings. **_Nobody should have to commit suicide just because some idiot didn't like her stories. _**Even if they didn't like her stories, they didn't ahve to keep spamming and taunting her like that. That's wrong and cruel and should never happen. _SO i'm telling you guys to put this chapter in you browser and read it and pass it on. _

Star J

Nobody and I mean nobody should have to commit suicide because of someone not liking their story. All bullies should feel ashamed.


End file.
